Mistress of Shadows
by Nysoku-loves-Sesshomaru
Summary: Ok... tell you what... i suck at summaries but, my story's so good... you'll catch on when you read! please read & review! new chapter! ( no flames please. )
1. It Begins

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co but I DO own Augustine and all the other unfamiliar characters. Please, r&r! (please.. No Flames!)_

_Sesshomaru: Do I have to be in here? At least, this chapter?_

_Ny: Yes you do so quiet your complaining and let the people read the story.. ok?_

_Sesshomaru: mumbles something under breath_

_Ny: That's better and read! Oh yea! This all takes place in the Feudal Era.. almost forgot that...._

_Chapter One: It Begins_

_'Run. One single word and it could only mean so much. It also seems to get your mind going. I've been doing that for the past couple of years. Running. Another word, similar to run also gets your mind going. I too, have been doing this for a couple of years, and soon again in years to come. Run and running, so similar yet different at the same time.' _

I looked out my open-stoned window, looking down the four-stories, upon the bustling court below. I see two females, huddled together, talking about something, or even somebody. I could hear what they were saying, very faintly though.

"Have you seen that Augustine Marie d'Salseul lately?"

I turn and look away, almost disgusted in their greedy curisoty. I hear another female voice.

"No, but I hear she's staying at the Butcher's house. That girl, she seems to come and go as she pleases! It's as though she believes somebody, or some_thing _is looking for her."

I roll my eyes, more disgusted than ever.

"That's crazy talk now Mary." The first woman exclaimed. I turned back to look out the window again at this Mary and other woman.

"Now, only children talk crazy talk Vanessa." Mary returned.

"Alas, you're only 11; therefore, you are a child." Vanessa, too replied.

I laughed silently to myself. I was older than this Mary. Though, only by 3 years. Yes, I'm 14 years old. Turning back to my desk, I looked down at my diary. I stared at the first word, 'Run'. I hear somebody right outside my door. Panicking, I place my diary in the bottom drawer of my desk. My "soon-to-be-husband" walks in. I raise my golden-amber eyes to meet his stern gray eyes. I stand up, staying close to my desk. I bow my head.

"Hello Lucas. Lovely weather today, is it not?" I ask nervously to the 20 year old.

"Phah! If you want to call it that. Now," his eyes softened up as he saw me shaking a bit in fright, "how are you doing? Everything going fine?" I sigh in relief.

"I'm doing well I guess. I guess everything is going fine. It's not peachy though and I'd rather not talk about it." I simply stated. I raised my eyes and watched as Lucas shifted his weight. Being only 20, he was in typically good health. I thought to myself, 'he got a haircut.' From being at chin length, it is now eye-brow height short. His hair, oh, his hair is a beautiful golden brown. Beneath his straight, eye-brow height hair cut laid a pair of eyes that are most precise in feelings. His eyes are a gray color, most always stern unless he or a loved one gets hurt. True, whenever he was in deep thought, or pondering a puzzle his eyes go soft the too. Nose and eyes are in between small and medium size. His lips too, are between small and medium sizes. His face is smooth, no beard or mustache. Just smooth to make him look like a 15 year old, though, alas, he's not. He has a strong body structure and also, he is tall, yet short. He is about and a half taller than I. As usual, he is wearing one of his many "royal cloaks. Yes, Lucas is part prince I guess you could say. But, he is _**my**_ prince. True, he's not a full prince, but he sure acts like one. After all, he does have a castle, court (the court is big!), and a lot of money.

Lucas stared warmly back to me. He held my gaze. Looking at my peach-colored skin, he saw something different about it. Sure, my eyes were still the medium golden-amber as before. Along with my small nose and lips. He walked over to me and brushed my elbow-length autumn brown hair away from my face. As he did so, he brushed my chilled cheek.

"You need to leave for a couple of minutes." I said finally breaking the silence. Lucas made a pouty face.

"Why?" he whined. I glared at him. "If you haven't noticed, I still need to change! Now... OUT! I'll tell you when you can come back in!" I say harshly. Lucas turns and walks out, closing the door as he leaves. Sighing, I walk over to my bureau and grabbed a new set of clothes. I take my clothes and I go to my bathroom. I get undressed and quickly change into my long, floor-length ruby-black skirt and matching top. I pull my hair back with a deep red ribbon. I giggled as I look into the mirror. I walk out and heard Lucas knocking.

"Come in!" I yell and sat down on my bed. I pointed my hand at the door and heard a click, I left my hand hanging there, puzzled.

"I would come in if the door was unlocked!" Lucas yelled. I blinked and turned my hand like I was standing there to unlock it. It popped open. My eyes widened as Lucas walked in. He looked at me confused. I slowly put my hand down and Lucas backed back into the hallway, turned and left. I stayed seated on my bed.

Half way across the country, a lord, child and toad looking thing (A/N: I forgot what he is! . ) are walking across a valley to get to the lord's castle.

end

Ny: See! That wasn't even that much! Quit complaining... Just for that... I might have Inu come in.

Sesshomaru: death glare and pulls Tokijin and points it at Ny's throat

Ny: Ekk! Ok, I'll take a poll all in favor of seeing Inu in here, click the red button. All in favor who don't... well don't click any button then.

Sesshomaru: actually smiles a bit Fine by me.

Ny: Whoa! You DO have emotions!

Hope you all like chapter one! Please, pretty please! Review!

Nysoku


	2. Author Note

_a/n:_

_Sorry about this.. I just have a really bad case of writers block._

_Sess: figures…_

_Ny: whats THAT suppost to mean? __Anyways…. I'll try and post SOMEthing soon….__Again, sorry for the wait!_

_Nysoku aka: Ny_


	3. Chaper 2

_Disclaimer: Damn! I still don't own Inuyasha, but, I do own Augustine and other unfamiliar characters!_

_Ny: wow! this actually took shorter than I thought! _

_Sess: u can say that again._

_Ny: ok! I will! Wow—_

_Sess: -covers ny's mouth- I didn't mean literally!_

_Ny: -removes his hand- ok, anyways… I'll do replies at the end._

Chapter II

_'Ever since that one morning, Lucas hasn't been acting the same around me. More like, he's been avoiding me. Maybe it's time to get back on the run._

_No... Not this time. True, I haven't a clue what's going on with me, and it has happened before. About, one and a half months ago. I've been expecting him to kick me out, but, it hasn't happened.' _I look away from my diary and look out my window. I see children run around the fountain in the middle of the court. One almost falls in. I laugh at the child's almost misfortune.

"What is so funny wench?" Lucas asked. I turn and look at him. Something was wrong, he's never this mean, even though he didn't seem to care about me that much...

-flashback-

Lucas, 12 years old, runs into the forest, trying to get away from his brothers. He has short, golden-brown hair, hitting the side of his head. He runs into a girl, knocking him and her down. He looks over to her.

"Augustine! Im so sorry! My brothers are chasing me down, or they were..." He exclaims, looking around.

"It's ok Lucas. Clam down! OK?" A 9 year old Augustine replies. She gets up and brushes herself off.

-end flashback-

I look up, tear filled eyes. Lucas stares me down, looks straight into my eyes. Those eyes of his, so perplexed. That's it... his eyes... they were glazed over.

"Lucas, what tis wrong?" I ask quickly.

"What do you mean? 'what tis wrong?' Nothing is wrong! It's you!" Lucas yelled at me.

"M-me? What tis wrong with me?" I stutter back. I get up, walk over to him, and lay a hand on his shoulder. My hand went cold as Lucas' eyes shut tight. I remove my hand; he falls to the ground, unconscious.

"M'lord! What tis wrong?" A small toad-like demon exclaims. The tall, silver-haired youkai lord looks down at his servant, slightly nerved.

"Nothing." Lord Sesshomaru says, though, he really did know, somewhere, something was wrong.

-end-

Ny: I know, I know he's not all to character, but, lets say this: his senses sense something wrong… make sense?

Sess: Not really…

Ny: well, it makes sense to me. oh yes.. sorry this is so short!

O yea! Review please!


	4. Ch 3

_Disclaimer: Alas, I don't own Inuyasha, but yes, of course, I do own all unfamiliar characters._

_Ny: looks at chapter 1 Oh my gawd! I forgot to change his age! He is actually supposed to be 17, NOT 20! AHH!!! O yea... I'm also gonna be changing the person like... 1st person 3rd person... like that... it's kinda hard to keep typing, "I was going to the river." It sooo much easier writing "She walked down stream to the river." Plus, that makes more sense. Also, when there is a big break, that is switching POV's since the computer wont let me do a line..._

_Sess: stares at her with a worried look_

_Ny: cries o well… sniff reviews now! _

_Chapter 2:_

_BigW: I'll try to make them longer… no guarantee… my apologies._

_Sabjuh: of course I'll continue!_

_Shadows of the dragon: thanks! Defiantly will!_

_Babygurl98: yea yea yea.. Im continuing the story... no doubt about that...that would be cool to team up. _

_Chapter 1:_

_W: I know it's for the a/n, but, thanks… it helped a bunch!_

_Kikyouskiller: that's it… im calling u either KK or Kikyou… anyways… yes, Inu will come in… don't know when, but, in time he will._

_On ward to chapter 3!_

I fall to the floor on my knees. I break out in a cold sweat. 'What have I done? I-I have to do something... anything!' Shakily, I get up to my feet, and run down the long, cold stone corridor. I skid to a stop, turn back around and start to run to my room. Looking around, I see my diary, grab it, and run back out.

"Augustine!" came a shrilled call. I stop and turn to look at the person. It was the head of servants. Shaking my head, I run again, down the many stone, icy cold steps out to the courtyard, past the children playing. I keep running until I'm in the middle of the square. Everybody stares at me. I stand still, almost frozen with dear.

'What's happening to me?' One last look at the castle, and im back running.

Bending his head down, looking at the ground, Lord Sesshomaru eyes go wide in shock.

"M'lord!" Jaken squawks. "Now I know there's something wrong!"

"Nothing is wrong Jaken. Rin, are you hungry? Jaken, see if you can catch some fish." The Youkai-lord commands.

"Y-yes M'lord!" Jaken stutters and runs off to the shore of the river with a fishing pole in hand. Rin goes off in a small clearing to play with Ah-Un.

Sesshomaru looks up at the dusk sky, scanning it for some hint of what this feeling he was having.

I find myself in an area with nothing but trees. 'Surely, this isn't the forest where…' It was. This, this exact place where I met Lucas. Feeling a twinge in my hands, I raise them up to look at them. 'My palms… there… there is a slight glow to them.' My eyes go slightly wide. I close them, hold them together, and put them next to my heart. I look up, seeing the night sky. "What is wrong with me!" I cry aloud, and start to cry a bit, falling to my knees, sobbing.

After crying myself to sleep, I find that I had a pendant around my neck. 'What is a white pendent doing here?' I ask myself. Next to me, I find a note.

_'Dear Augustine,_

_Hearing your cry, I think that it's time to let you know your true nature. You are a true mage. I know what you have been through, and it's time for you to know. You are a mage. Mages are one of the most powerful creatures in the world. The pendant will determine what stage you are in. Now, you are in white- learn how to unlock things and freeze things. The colors are these:_

_White: unlock, freeze things_

_Light blue: summoning_

_Blue: water control (attacking)_

_Blue green: wind control (attacking)_

_Orange red: fire control (attacking)_

_Grey: barriers, element use_

_Silver: attacking with any power source (wind/fire, water/wind, energy, et cetra) _

_Black with silver intertwined: anything, still growing power. (Talk with animals, controlling others, possessing, et cetra.) _

_Do not lose this pendent!'_

Rereading this a couple more times, I put it in my diary. 'Well, this first stage should be easy… if I can find some locks.' I sigh in frustration. 'Where am I to find a lock? Freezing things… that should be easy.' I get up, stretch a bit, and start another walk, well deep into the forest. 'Well, first things first: find a river to wash in, and get something to eat.'

Jaken curses silently at the fish that had pulled him into the water. The only reason he was back was because his terror shrieks were heard by Lord Sesshomaru. He sighed, walked into the 3 feet deep water, pulled Jaken and the fish out, and through them both in shore.

"Get a fire started." Was all Sesshomaru could say. What the lord did next, was catch more fish with nothing but his claws. 'Lazy toad can't even catch a fish…' He looks over to the fire and sees that he pretty much did that. 'I take that back, he can catch fish.' He walks out of the water with more than enough fish, and throws them down by the fire. He sits down, watching Jaken make the fish. Rin comes back minutes later to the smell of fish.

"Is the fish nearly done Jaken-sama?" Rin asks curiously.

"Yes." Grunted the toad. Rin squeals with delight and sits down across from Lord Sesshomaru.

An hour later, with everyone fed and comfortable and ready to sleep, Rin makes her bed, lays down, and falls asleep right way. Jaken, lays on a stump, and too falls asleep. Only the lord wasn't able to fall asleep. He stared up at the sky, letting sleep take over, and falls into a dreamless state, though, it was light enough to be wakened at the slightest sound of an intruder.

Splashing in the water, Augustine rinses her hair out. Couple minutes later, she back out and fully dressed. 'I wonder if I could dry things as well as freeze them.' She takes some of her hair in her hand, thinks it dry, first it doesn't work. She tries over and over. At what seems like the 10th time, she feels a tingle on her hand, her hair dried. 'Wow… I really have to concentrate.' After that, she felt very hungry. She walks a bit more, and soon found that there was a smell of fish in the air. She blinked, and walked faster toward the smell, tripping over a tree root, she looks up and sees a tall, silver haired man, sword drawn, pointing down at her. My eyes go wide in horror.

(a/n this is right before Augustine trips, and what Sesshomaru hears.)

The youkai lord hears a twig snap, then somebody fall, acting quickly, he jumps up, draws Tokijin ((a/n- I know it's spelled wrong.. gimme a hand and if you know how to spell it.. tell me!)) and points it in her face. He watches her eyes go wide.

-end-

Ny: WOW! I wrote all this between 7:45 pm and finished at 10:01 pm... talk about writing! O yea… go me... srry... its just, I have never wrote this much in such a little time!

Sess: yes…. Now… shut up and let them review!

Ny: -bows- yes M'lord!

Review! (press the gray button! Go on... now.)

V NOW!!! Thanks!


	5. chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Alas, I don't own Inuyasha, but yes, of course, I do own all unfamiliar characters._

_Ny: yey! I think im ready to post! Omg! I just realized! They have the same colored eyes! -gasp!- gasp! (I have a habit of gasping and then saying gasp… don't ask.) Should I change them? Yes or no? Hmm... I'll keep them for this chapter... but, I might just keep them._

_Sess: If you weren't ready to post, you wouldn't be on this... computer, as you call it._

_Ny: -blank look- stop ruining my moment! Ok... now for reviews! _

_Chap. 3 reviews:_

_KK: Yes! Absolutely love them (cliffhangers that is)! They rock! _

_Tracycheng94: don't worry… I am._

_W: hmm… only I will know! Lol! I wish I could stay up all night. I would if I could… but, I run out of ideas and my dad kicks me off so… -sighs- yea…_

_Animelune: lol. My bad! Yes… I will try to post frequently, and try I will! (no guarantee's though!)_

_Chapter 4 (wow! I didn't expect this much!)_

_(what happened last: _The youkai lord hears a twig snap, then somebody fall, acting quickly, he jumps up, draws Tokijin and points it in her face. He watches her eyes go wide.)

I freeze in fear, letting my eyes travel up the blade of the sword, up to the man's… no, _demon's _eyes. My golden-amber eyes, filled with some fear, look up to his golden-amber eyes. My eyes are a bit darker though. 'He has no emotion in them... none what so ever.' I though.

"What do think you are doing here in Lord Sesshomaru's land?" squawked the toad to Augustine. She shifts her gaze to the toad standing next to the one he called Lord. "I was merely running. Is that OK?" she asked back. "But on his land?"

"Jaken…" the lord said.

"Y-yes?"

"Be quiet. She must have a reason on which she is here." the lord inquired. He turned his attention back to Augustine. "What is your name child?"

I turn my gaze back to the lord. "Augustine." Was all I could say. He put his sword back in its sheath. "So, Augustine, what business do you have here?"

"I just wanted something to eat. I need to get away from them." Augustine said. Lord Sesshomaru turned around and went to the fire with fish on it. 'I expected she would come. I sensed it. That…. That has never happened before. There is something about her. Something I do not understand.' He thought. He bent down, and got a piece of fish for her. "Jaken." "Yes M'lord?" Jaken squawked. "Give this to Lady Augustine." Jaken ran up to him, grabbed the fish, ran back to Augustine and handed it to her.

While she ate, the little girl walked cautiously to Augustine. After she was down, the little girl sat next to her. "Rin… leave her alone." Sesshomaru had assumed she was being bothered by the little girl.

"No. It's quite alright. I don't mind." Augustine defended the little one named Rin. Sesshomaru sighed and sat down across from them on the other side of the fire. "Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked. "Yes Rin?" he answered back. "Can this lady stay with us?" Rin asked Sesshomaru watched carefully. "It is up to her Rin. Her name is Augustine."

POV- Augustine's

I look back at this stranger. "I… I don't think I should." I look down at Rin as she looks up at me. "Why?" was all she could ask. "I have things to do." Was how I could answer. This was true to, I had to figure out how to unlock and unfreeze things. I can already do one thing that's not on the list, but, how will I unlock things? I see no chests here, or locks. Nothing of the sort.

"What do you have to do?" Rin asked. 'My, she is curious. Was it safe to say you were a mage?' "I have to do some private things." I answered, all I could think about.

POV-Sesshomaru

"I think you mean something else. I can sense it in your blood." I watch as Augustine's eyes go wide. "You… you know what I am?" She asked. I stay silent. "Do you know anything about it?" I give a little nod. "What can you tell me about it?" I give a slight sigh. "Mage's, once they have reached full power, can be one of the world most dangerous creatures. They live long lives; some think they may be immortal. I myself don't know. They start out with simple spells, then work their way up to difficult spells." I watch as she nods. "If you wish to travel with us, to help with you're training, you may. It'll be more company for Rin, Ah-Un and myself. It will also give Rin somebody to play with, if you don't mind."

"Oh! Not at all! She is very cute." Augustine exclaims, picks her up and moves closer to the fire.

POV-Augustine

'Rin, she is cute when she sleeps. Sesshomaru… so, he isn't that emotionless if he'll let me travel with him.' I sigh a bit. 'Maybe this wont be that bad after all.' "So, I thank you for… accepting what I am. I have no idea what mage's are. And I thank you for letting me travel with you." I told him. I look over to him, his eyes ceased to be so stern, but a bit softer. 'What is it about him?' I ask myself. My mind exploded with questions to ask him, but I ignored the feeling and closed my eyes, knowing everything would be ok.

-end-

Ny: I know... cheesy ending but, I was running out of an idea. But, when she wakes, it's just gonna be like noon so… yea… and boy... does she get a surprise when she wakes up!

Sess: -rereads the post- Are you trying to say I always have "stern" eyes? What is that suppose to mean?

Ny: you never show emotion!

Sess: your point?

Ny: -blinks- just... never mind. Umm... review please! Oh yea! When do u think Inuyasha should come in? 3 or 4 chapters? More?

Sess: how about never?

Ny: he is so deal with it. O yes, before I forget. Sorry it's a short chapter! Please forgive me! –drops to knees and begs- I'll give you all a cookie!

Sess: -rolls eyes-

REVIEW! GO! Now?


	6. chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Alas, I don't own Inuyasha, but yes, of course, I do own all unfamiliar characters._

_Ny: hmm... I actually have nothing to say!_

_Sess: are you sure?_

_Ny: im never sure._

_Sess: uh... ok then._

_Ny: I was sooo happy with the reviews I got. And, the news I received of my godmother! _

_Sess: yes…_

_Ny: anyways.. onward to reviews!_

_Chapter 4:_

_KK: ty!_

_W: lol. I'll try. I just had that idea that night. So... gimme a couple of days and I'll put more together!_

_Sweetazkande: are you kidding? Yours are good! Well, I'm trying to make them longer. Anyways--- thanks for the review!_

_Jay Watson: Thanks! I was actually really nervous b/c I actually had other plans for this story. O well, im happy I came out with this idea and im happy you enjoy it!_

_Chapter 5-_

_"So, I thank you for… accepting what I am. I have no idea what mage's are. And I thank you for letting me travel with you." I told him. I look over to him, his eyes ceased to be so stern, but a bit softer. 'What is it about him?' I ask myself. My mind exploded with questions to ask him, but I ignored the feeling and closed my eyes, knowing everything would be ok. ))_

-next morning- POV-Augustine

Waking up in a shady area, I stretch and look around. 'This looks nothing like the place we were last night. Maybe I was too tired to realize where we were.' "Augustine-san! Ohayo gozaimasu (good morning!)" Rin greeted with joy. I smile. "Ohayo gozaimasu." I say in reply as I sat up and Rin came to sit on my lap. "Rin! That's no way to act around people!" Jaken snapped. I turned and glared at him. "And you would know how to act? I highly doubt that." I snap in return and play with Rin's hair.

"Jaken." I jump a bit as Sesshomaru spoke. "Yes M'lord?" he replied. "Go and collect something to eat for Augustine, Rin and yourself." Jaken nods and scurries off.

POV- Sesshomaru

I watch as the toad scurries off and turns back to Augustine and Rin. "He will be gone awhile. Meanwhile, how about you tell me about yourself." Augustine looked at me. "Well, what do you mean? How I can to this?" she asked back. "Yes." I stated blankly.

POV-Augustine

"Well, I was going to marry this man named Lucas. But, something strange happened about 2 weeks ago. It was weird. I think I was showing I was a mage. Then, last night, I did something to him. But, I don't know." I explained. He looked at me. "You say about a 2 weeks?" I nod yes. He falls silent. "Why... what happened?" I ask. "I... i don't really know. All I know is that I felt ill, actually, that was just last night." I looked at him, straight in the eyes. The golden-amber orbs filled with no emotion at all. "You felt the effect? I… I guess you could say I somehow put him into a state of unconsciousness just by touching him. After that, I ran and found you." I finished. I lower my gaze and looked down to the ground.

"Augustine, do not be afraid of your future or fate. This is not your doing. Now, I believe you are to freeze, unlock, and dry things? There is only on thing I cannot help you with at this moment. That would be unlocking things. Other wise…" "Lord Sesshomaru! I have the food!" Jaken came running back with berries, and some other vegetables. 'Resist the temptation!' My mind screamed. I slide my foot out and next thing I saw was Jaken on the ground. "Why you…" he mumbled. "What about me?" I shot back. Jaken got up and ignored my question. I turned to Sesshomaru and saw him smiling, just barely noticeable though.

POV-Sesshomaru

Just smiling a bit, it wasn't even noticeable, but, too late, she saw me. I quickly turn it into nothing, and give a steady gaze at Jaken. "M'lord! Do you not care what she does to me?" I blink slowly. "She did nothing to you. You simple tripped over her foot." I told him, though I knew what she did, and I laugh mentally at him. "Don't trip now." I hear Augustine remark. "You little wench!" Jaken yelled at her. I look over at Augustine and see her glaring at Jaken.

POV-Augustine

I give him the death glare. "It'll be your death yet!" I yell to him. He runs and hides behind Lord Sesshomaru. I watch as he moves over to the fire, leaving Jaken open if I wanted to hurt him. "Don't worry, I wont hurt you. Come Rin, you must want a bath after you eat." I quickly ask her. I watch as her eyes light up with joy. I get up after she gets up and eats some berries. I grab a good size carrot and eat it. After we were both done, I take her small, warm hand in mine and take her to the river.

POV-Sesshomaru

I watch as they both eat, and as Augustine takes Rin's tiny hand in hers. 'If I didn't know any better, I would've thought they were sisters.' I look around and that familiar scent comes around. The sweet smell of blossoms. I turn and follow the scent and stop briefly by the area of the river where Augustine and Rin were. 'That scent is of Augustine.' I thought to myself. 'It is a sweet scent.' I turn and I walk back to the campsite, sitting down with my back facing the river. I hear the fun yells of Rin. 'At least she's having fun with somebody other than Jaken. I bet he's not that much fun… no fun at all.' After hearing a couple of splashes, both of the girls come back, still soaking wet.

"We had fun!" Rin exclaimed. Augustine walked in behind Rin, drying her hair. Rin turned around and I saw a little bit of her eyes go wide.

POV-Augustine

I look down at Rin, her eyes wide with excitement. "Can you do that with MY hair?" I smiled down at her. "Rin should ASK not demand!" Jaken squawked. ((A/n- I know I know... I use squawked a lot. But, that's the only way her sounds to me!)) I take a deep breath in and look at Jaken. "I believe she did ask." I watched as he looked at me with slight horror, I grinned, showing slightly pointed canine teeth. He gives a little scream and runs behind the tree Sesshomaru is sitting against. "Come here." Rin squeals with excitement and stands in front of me. I take up some of her hair in my hands, think about drying it and a couple of intense seconds, I had a handful of her hair dried. I looked over to Sesshomaru; he eyed this with some interest. After a couple minutes, I had her whole head done. "There, done." I told Rin, as she lifted a hand to feel her head. She turned around, a smile of awe on her face. "Thank you Augustine-san!" I blinked at what she called me and smiled in return. "You're welcome." ((A/n: please, tell me if that is what you would call a female... leader... u get my point.)) I watch as Rin goes and runs off to pester her "favorite" demon, Jaken. Jaken started to walk away, but Rin followed him, bothering him. But, no matter where he went, she followed. I laughed at him.

POV- Sesshomaru

Out of the corner of my eye, I watch as Rin goes of to bother Jaken. 'Ha… he will never be free from her.' "Lord Sesshomaru! Tell her to leave me alone!" Jaken whined to me. "She can do what she pleases Jaken." Was my reply. I look over to Augustine, she was laughing at Jaken! I laughed inward at his misfortune from both Rin and Augustine. After a couple of minutes, it was silent. I sighed. But, it looks like silence wasn't exactly what I was looking for. Jaken and Rin came running back, Jaken with a look of horror. "M'lord! he's coming!" he squawked

-End-

Ny: Oooo… what happens! Well... ur not gonna find out until next year b/c I'm going on vacation 12-26 to 12-31. well… hope to see you soon!

Sess: don't you want to say something?

Ny: -scratches chin- yes! Merry Christmas! Or... Happy/Merry (fill in your holiday) ! and Happy New Year! And again… sorry if this isn't long!


	7. chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Alas, I don't own Inuyasha, but yes, of course, I do own all unfamiliar characters._

_Chapter 5-_

_kk: lol! Thanks! Umm… hi kk's twin!_

_W: I will… I hope._

_Sweetazkande: umm... I know u updated your story but... I checked on ur profile and it says u never made a story! I really wanna read it! No! -gasps- ok... calm down here…_

_Chapter 6-_

_((Out of the corner of my eye, I watch as Rin goes of to bother Jaken. 'Ha… he will never be free from her.' "Lord Sesshomaru! Tell her to leave me alone!" Jaken whined to me. "She can do what she pleases Jaken." Was my reply. I look over to Augustine, she was laughing at Jaken! I laughed inward at his misfortune from both Rin and Augustine. After a couple of minutes, it was silent. I sighed. But, it looks like silence wasn't exactly what I was looking for. _Jaken and Rin came running back, Jaken with a look of horror. "M'lord! he's coming!" he squawked

"Lord Sesshomaru." A voice greeted. Augustine turned to see a white baboon. Sesshomaru also turn but greeted back, "What do you want?" ((A/N- nice way to greet someone huh?)) Augustine looked back to Sesshomaru back to this other person, then to Sesshomaru.

"Uh… excuse me but… who or what is that?" Augustine asked to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looked at her, and answered "This is Naraku." Augustine looked at Naraku with uncertain eyes. "Well, I'm…" Naraku cut her short. "Augustine Marie d'Salseul. Yes… you look like you mother and father. Your mother was beautiful in her true form." Naraku watched Augustine's reaction. "What? My mother wasn't a demon." Naraku laughed ((a/n- you know that one laugh when he is all... hmm… idk... can't explain it... but his laugh.)) As Augustine blinked. "Do you honestly think that _human _was your mother? You look nothing like her. Your father, too, was a demon. One of the best I've ever seen. You look very much like them."

-Flashback-

Walking in the forest, Yu and her 6 year old daughter Augustine were looking for herbs. "Mommy, what's this one?" Augustine held up a brownish-green leaf. ((Hard to describe it... sorry!)) Yu laughed a little. "Why, that's a bay leaf. Hold on to that. We may use it in supper tonight." Augustine smiled and placed it in the pouch she bought with. Walking a little away from her mother, Augustine went to go find some mushrooms. Yu was examining some roots when she heard some twigs snap. Yu looked up to see a demon in a white baboon suit sitting on the ground. "Well, if it isn't Yu. Please, come with me, or you'll never see her again." He said pointing to Augustine. "If you touch her… I will kill you… personally." Yu answered in a low hiss. "Then, I take it you'll come?" Yu sighed. "I can't leave her." The demon replied; "We'll bring her with." With that, Yu called for Augustine, who came running back, but slowed once she saw the baboon suited demon. She eyed him closely. "Come Augustine, this… gentle_man _would like to show us something." Yu picked Augustine up, and went to the demon. Naraku smiled. He took then to the castle.

Couple minutes later, the trio reached Naraku's castle, the stench of newly spilt blood in the air. Augustine held tightly onto her mother's hand. Naraku had led them to a building, the one that had the stench coming from it. Once they got to a room, Naraku lead them in, not getting any candles lit. Strangely, Augustine could see pretty well, while Yu and Naraku could see perfectly. "What is this place Naraku?" Yu gasped while stopping close to the door inside the room. Naraku looked at the door and it slammed shut. "You mean, Yu, you do not recognize this room? Perhaps we should remind you." Naraku attacked Yu, but she quickly jumped out of the way. "Augustine! Run and hide! Do not come out until I find you!" Yu yelled to her. Augustine nodded and ran, only to have a demon, one with a white kimono, white hair, and a mirror, get into her way. She looked about Augustine's age. "Kanna! Do not let her escape!" Naraku ordered while still trying to hit the dodging Yu. Catching Kanna off guard, Augustine ran around her and into the hallway... into a different room. It was only seconds before she heard a huge BANG and a gust of wind and fire spread across the castle. Augustine screamed and huddled in a corner.

An hour later, Augustine gets up, covered in dust. All but one room was still standing... Door still closed. _'That's the room mommy and that man was in.' _Augustine thought. She went over, opened the door, and stepped in. A pool of blood lay on the floor. The air was filled with the sent of rotting corpses. Out of all that was slaughter, only a small child was standing there... The child stared at her mother's body. Lying there…lifeless. "Mother?" She didn't move. "Mommy… why aren't you moving?" The small child kneeled down and nudged her mother. "Mommy…Mommy…" Still no answer.

"You survived?!" A cold voice came from behind the girl.

The small child turned around. A man… no a demon covered in a baboon cloak was behind her. The child looked at her mother. "Why isn't Mommy moving?" She turned to the baboon crying. "Why won't she answer me?!"

"That's because she's dead. Along with everyone else here. You're the only one who survived." The baboon answered. "No! She can't be dead! She can't be!" Augustine yelled Naraku. Naraku smiled. "But she is…" With that, Augustine got up, ran to the door. Stopped and turned to face Naraku. "I will get back when I'm older!" Yelled the little 6 year old. She turned and ran.

-End flash back-

"Its... its you!" Augustine yelled and backed up by lord Sesshomaru. Naraku smiled a bittersweet smile. "I will get you back when I'm older." Naraku mimicked Augustine. "Do you remember that Augustine?" asked Naraku. Augustine stood there, giving Naraku a look of pure vengeance. He couldn't stand it anymore, Sesshomaru finally asked, "What do you want Naraku?" Naraku shifted his gaze and looked at Sesshomaru. "I came for Augustine."

"What do you want me for?" Augustine yelled. "Why would I go with you anyways?" Naraku again smiled. "You have no choice. You see, it's either you, or the child is going to die." At that, Sesshomaru put his hand on the hilt of his sword. Augustine's eyes went a little wide in horror. Naraku smiled in defeat. "Make your choice Miss d'Salseul… you or the girl." Augustine sighed; again, she was being taken by the demon she hated. Naraku smiled, "That's a good girl." Augustine walked over to Naraku. Sesshomaru still gave them the emotionless stare. Rin came out and looked around. She saw Augustine over by Naraku. "Augustine? Where are you going?" Rin asked. She had grown attached to Augustine. Augustine's eyes filled up a little with tears. "I'm... I'm going a way for a bit. I'll be back sometime. I promise." _'But… what if I can't keep this promise. Maybe... maybe she'll forget.' _Thought Augustine. Rin ran over and gave her a hug. "Be back soon... Ok?" Augustine fought back some tears but nodded. _'Rin… if only I could tell you when I would be back... I would! I don't want to leave!' _ Augustine thought. Naraku grabbed Augustine's wrist and pulled her into a miasma. They left and took off to the new castle.

"What do you plan on doing?" Augustine asked. Naraku looked at her from the corner of his eye. "I plan to show you your true form. Your true powers. You cannot hide that you are a mage." Naraku settled it. Couple minutes later, they reach the castle. Augustine's eyes fill with some hatred. "Ahh yes, you do remember. Don't worry… you don't have the same fate." Naraku said. He stepped down and walked to on of the many rooms, Augustine following far behind. "We will be starting here and now." Naraku threw off his baboon suit and stood in the middle of the room. "Let's begin."

-End-

Ny: sorry it's not that long! I know W... I tried but... This I don't think was meant to be a long so... yea... Just the beginning of my plan.

Sess: -sleeps-

Ny: awww… -gets the nail polish and some make up- perfect.


	8. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Alas, I don't own Inuyasha, but yes, of course, I do own all unfamiliar characters._

_Ny: FINALLY! THE LONG AWAITED CHAPTER IS UP! Alright... I have to admit it… I never thought I would get this far! I have to thank all of u that have reviewed… and a certain (you know who u r) person that helped me. Thanks. And if anything doesn't make sense… please tell me!_

_Chapter 6-_

_KK: lol. I know u told me 3 times! Thanks! _

_Kk: (for other story): hmmm…. Alright then, thanks!_

_W: Thanks for that. Yes... I'm still going. –is very surprised though-_

_Alexia da cheesemaster- sorry u can't sign in! Thanks and sorry… I like putting cliffhangers. Yes… he is stupid, but also cool at the same time._

_Alexia (for Forgive me, only one I love) - I know, but I don't think it was meant to continue. I might… MIGHT do a different one-shot. But, I'll say it… I tried and it didn't succeed._

_Inu romance FREAK- thanks for all reviews! Those really got me out of my writers block! . And, no problem, it's good!_

_Chapter 7-_

_Augustine's eyes fill with some hatred. "Ahh yes, you do remember. Don't worry… you don't have the same fate." Naraku said. He stepped down and walked to on of the many rooms, Augustine following far behind. "We will be starting here and now." Naraku threw off his baboon suit and stood in the middle of the room. "Let's begin."))_

"No! You're doing it wrong!" Naraku yelled for the umpteenth time that night. Augustine leaned against a wall, panting. "If you want to do this right," sneered Naraku, "Then you must learn it right" Augustine stood straight, using the wall as a support. She panted again. "Resume your placement." Snapped Naraku. Augustine sighed in frustration and walked to the middle of the room. '_I shouldn't be learning this now! I should be learning to freeze and dry things! Not… this!' _Her mind yelled. "…Go!" Naraku yelled as he attacked with his woody tentacles. Augustine raised her right hand, raised it above her head, turned it and brought it down in front of her, palm facing Naraku. A small barrier blocked his attack. Naraku gave a small smile, and attacked again. Augustine ran a bit. Turned and did the same stance. This time, the barrier was stronger. Augustine, drained from all the energy loss from training with Naraku, fell back and fainted in her barrier, which slowly wore off.

let's see… Back to Sesshomaru!-

Rin was sleeping on Ah-Un's back. Jaken was sleeping against a tree while the tai-youkai lord was sitting against a tree keeping watch. The camp fire was burning low, giving an eerie glow to everything surrounding them. "Augustine… you will be back won't you?" Rin asked in her sleep. 'That is what I too am wondering.' The lord thought. He heaved a sigh as the fire flickered. He shifted his weight and looked toward the sky. A crescent moon hung low above the tree top branches.

Back to Augustine.-

After a couple of hours, Augustine sat up and looked around. She was in the same room, same spot. She never moved. 'Well, I guess I wouldn't move if I fainted.' She shrugged and got up, but gasped in pain. She sat down and tried to think where the pain had come from. She bent forward a bit to stretch, but again gasped and grabbed her stomach. She felt something sticky. In the faint moon light, she saw a crimson color on her arm and hand. She looked at her cut with little pain and emotion. 'Ah… blood.' She sighed. Nothing mattered to her anymore as long as she was here in the castle with Naraku. Trying to ignore the pain, she gets up on her feet, still grasping her wound. Getting her balance, she takes a couple of steps and leans against the wall in pain. 'What the hell did he do to me?' Taking a step toward the door, she winces in pain. 'Damn him!' She thought. Taking another step, another wince, she slowly makes it to the hallway. At the doorway, she stuck her head out. The only one she saw was Kanna. She kind of liked Kanna. Kanna looked at her with the same emotionless look. Augustine limped out into the hallway, toward Kanna where her room was. She saw Kanna and gave a small smile. Kanna and Kagura actually got along with her. "Is everything going ok Lady Augustine?" Kanna asked in her non-emotional filled voice. Augustine looked at her and gave a small nod, and rested against the wall. She looked back to where Kanna was standing, but she was no longer there. 'When will this end? I could always try to escape now.' With that idea in her head, Augustine smiled. She stood up and walked painfully down to her room.

Someone's view.-

"Inuyasha! What is it?" The miko asked tiredly. "What else do you think! Naraku was near!" The hanyou said while sniffing the air. Kagome had the kitsune sleeping in her arms. "The thing is… his scent is mixed with a female demon too. But she's different. Not to mention Sesshomaru's scent is here too." He looked ahead and ran. "Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. He stopped and looked back to a running Kagome. Once Kagome reaches him, she gets on his back and goes back to running. "Do you sense any shards?" He asked slightly impatient. Kagome shook her head, "No." Inuyasha gave a slight growl in his throat, and stopped a bit outside of a clearing.

Sesshomaru/Rin/Jaken-

The tai-youkai lord hears a twig snap. He stands up, hand on the hilt of Tokijin. Out of the darkness emerges Inuyasha. "Well, if it isn't my little brother. What do you want?" "Feh! Where is he...? I know he's here." Inuyasha said in his usual way. "Naraku is not here, he went to his castle." Sesshomaru spoke calmly. "I smelt someone else with him… female. Do you know of her?" Sesshomaru looked up at the sky, blowing Inuyasha's question off. "Who is she?" Inuyasha snapped. Sesshomaru grabbed his brother's throat. "Don't snap at your elder brother. Who she is, is none of your business." He threw Inuyasha. "Now leave before I kill you." Sesshomaru stated simply. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's arm. "Let's just go Inuyasha." Inuyasha got up and turned to leave. Sesshomaru sat down and watched him leave.

Augustine-

She was lying on her bed, thinking maybe she could heal her wound. 'That would only drain my energy. I could just take that chance… this pain is killing me.' Augustine placed her hand on her wound and thought about it healing. Nothing was happening. 'Shiqua di quantra.' She thought. 'I think that's what he told me…' She soon found out she was right. That was a spell that could heal. Augustine had closed her eyes, and fell close to falling asleep. Someone had opened the door, the light flooding across the dusty floor. The swing from the door had stirred the dust, giving the room a mist effect.

"Is the Lady sleeping?" Came a male's voice. Augustine cracked her eye a bit to see who it was. It wasn't Naraku. It was a boy. Maybe in his early teens, or close to it. "What do you need?" The boy looked at her. "You are Augustine, correct?" She nodded and the boy walked in. "I'm Kohaku. Naraku sent me to you." Augustine sat up and winced. "How old are you Kohaku?" Augustine asks this boy. "I'm 12." Kohaku said blankly. "Naraku wants me to watch someone who is 2 years younger than me?" Augustine lifted an eyebrow. Kohaku walked in a bit and the door shut. Silence came between the two. "You can come and sit down over here; you do know that, right?" Augustine broke the silence. Kohaku shrugged and walked over to sit next to her. "Why doesn't Naraku watch you himself? In fact, why does he want me to watch you?" Again, Kohaku shrugged, "I'm just doing what he told me to do. Usually Kagura watches me, but Naraku changed his mind to have you watch me instead." Augustine looked down. 'Well, there goes my plan of escaping.' She thought. "Why are you here?" Kohaku asked. Augustine shrugged. "I actually don't know why. Guess I had to come here against me will in a sort of way. How about you?" Kohaku shrugged, "I guess I'm here, because I'm here. I don't actually remember why I'm here. I don't really remember anything..." Augustine looked slightly shocked. "That somehow makes sense, yet it doesn't." Augustine lay back down. "If you need anything, just wake me up." After, she closed her eyes and hoped to fall into a dreamless sleep. But that wouldn't happen just yet.

Dream

"Mommy…?" A little 4 year old cried. The mother turned and glared down at her. "What Augustine!" She yelled as Augustine cried. Augustine kept her stare steady at the Wolf Demoness. The wolf demoness had jet-black hair and tail. At the tails' tip was silver. Her eyes were a fierce burgundy. The wolf's ears were pointed like an elf ear. At the tip, she had it pierced with a fang hanging down from it. "Well?" She softened her voice a bit. Augustine sniffed. "I just wanted to know if you would come play with me." Whined the 4 year old. Mother bent down to get eye-level with Augustine. "Dearest, I'm busy… have one of the maids play with you." She stood up fully and called for Thera. Thera came running down the hall to the room. "Yes Mrs. D'Salseul?" Thera said as she bowed. "Take Augustine out into the courtyard. She needs to be out of my way." Thera scoped Augustine up in her arms and went straight to the courtyard.

Augustine loved to be in the courtyard with mom and dad. But, mommy has been "busy" ever since dad went away and hasn't returned. This worried Augustine. Mommy had no time on her hands for her. She was always with Thera or another maid. She had no problem with the maids, but she always worn them out and they would get yelled at for being tired. Augustine loved Thera… almost more than she loved her own mom.

Augustine ran about the courtyard, chasing the birds away. Seconds pass by, those seconds become minutes. What seemed like forever to Augustine's mind were only a couple minutes which were ruined by an ear-splitting scream from the tower. Augustine looked up. "Mommy…?" She whispered and took off toward the castle. "Augustine!" Thera yelled and ran after the confused 4 year old.

Augustine pounded up the spiral staircase; pass all the servants who, too, were running up to see what happened to the Mistress. Once getting to the floor, Augustine looked at the crowd gathered around the doorway. One of the servants turned and saw Augustine. He started walking toward her. "Thomas, take her down stairs…" An elder maid told the younger male. Thomas nodded. Augustine ran out of his reach and squeezed through the servants. She got to the edge of the door and peered in. Augustine gasped then let a scream of horror.

Dream over

Augustine bolted up in a cold sweat. She looked around and took in her surroundings. It was morning. There were birds chirping in the distance. She got up and walked over to a barred window. It was beautiful outside. Augustine heard her door slide open and she looked over. "What now Naraku?" Augustine hissed. He only smiled. "More work is to be done with your powers. Let's go." Augustine looked at him, "What if I don't wish to work on it today? What if I wish to rest?" Naraku looked at her, his smile wiped off his face. "Don't be so foolish, now, let's go." With that, he turned and left, Augustine followed him. "What of Kohaku?" Naraku only ignored her question. Kohaku was still asleep on her bed. Augustine sighed and continued walked to the room they were in last night.

Sesshomaru, I summon you!-

Rin rubbed the sleep from her eyes and yawned. Sesshomaru watched her. "Good morning Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin greeted in her shrill voice. Jaken grunted and also roused awake. "Troublesome child…" Jaken muttered under his breath. Rin blinked. "Are you hunger Rin?" The lord asked. Rin gave a small nod. "We have food by the fire though." Rin said while walking over to the fire pit. The embers were still warm. Sesshomaru gave a slight nod.

Augustine, poor Augustine-

Even though they just started, Augustine still had the whole day, and already, she was tired out. She jumped to the left, back-flipped, put up a barrier, ran to the right, runs ahead, uses a newly learned flame attack, back-flips back, barrier. Naraku had been yelling at her about the flame attack. She had her first break. "You need the flames stronger! You won't kill anything with those weak attacks!" Augustine sighed. "Well, maybe if you let me rest since I'm just learning you fuc" she never got the rest out due to a hand meeting her face. The slap was so hard; it knocked her off her feet. Augustine grabbed her cheek. "You will never use that language with me ever again… or the punishment will be severe. Is that understood?" Naraku hissed. Augustine whimpered and nodded. "Get up, and we start again." Augustine stood up and got in stance.

Again, she back-flipped, ran to the right, jumped to the left, used her barrier, used her flame spell, back-flipped, over and over again. She hoped sometime, she could use a weapon and magick. Little did she know, her hopes would come true.

That night-

Augustine came back to her room with bruises, cuts, and an empty stomach. She slid the door open and saw that there was a tray of hot food. Kohaku was looking out the window. "Everything ok Lady Augustine?" He asked. Augustine walked over to the food and started eating. "Yeah, just sore. By the way, just call me Augustine." Kohaku nodded and went back to looking out the window. "When will you get your swords and knives?" Kohaku asked. "I'm not sure… Did you make this?" Augustine asked. Kohaku nodded. "It tastes wonderful!" Augustine exclaimed and smiled. Kohaku, for the first time in months maybe even years, actually smiled. "Thanks Augustine." Augustine nodded, "No problem." With that, she put her stuff away and got in bed. 'Maybe tomorrow won't be as bad.' She thought as she fell into a dreamless sleep.

End-

Ny: Ok, I think next chapter is gonna a couple years in the future. Augustine will be… 16 and she gets the fun joy of a battle. After the battle, is where she runs away…. Heehee… I have this all planned out… and, sorry this chapter is short.. I was running out of ideas!

Review… PLEASE! Thanks! again, sorry its short! please, PLEASE forgive me! -drops to knees and begs-


	9. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: Alas, I don't own Inuyasha, but yes, of course, I do own all unfamiliar characters._

_Ny: -sits eating her corned beef w/o cabbage.- Ok… now, this is about… 2 years in the present, and I see some can't wait for it… I actually planned this before chapter 7. hopefully, this is going to be a good chapter. I'll write as much as I can before 5 because I have a choir concert. After, im coming home to write more! . hope u all like!_

_Sess: Isn't there something else you want to say? –looks disgusted-_

_Ny: Oh yeah! This chapter, you might find… erm… shocking. VERY shocking –nods- Unbelievable… I can't believe I wrote it! –Keeps muttering that under breath-_

_Reviews: Chapter 7_

K.K: -looks down- the writers block had me… I feel soo ashamed! v.v but now im good! .

Inu freak: Thanks.

W: -blinks- opps… I guess I forgot about how he would react if he were to smile… my bad... And, I hope u really like this chapter. I'll try and describe the attacks of the weapons as best as I can. Sorry if its not top quality, but, I still hope it goes well! .

Chapter 8—

Augustine had been wandering around the room; she was now a black-skilled mage. Many things had changed about her. For one; she wasn't the sweet, little 14 year old, but now a 16 year old. Her hair now a black; one you could get lost in; still the same length. Her eyes; they were the one's that had a dramatic change; they went from a sweet golden-amber, to a cold, icy silver. Augustine's fair peachy skin was now almost a chalky white. Her hands were long and slender, a bit chapped from using spells and magick so much; long nails ended her fingers. Her lips and nose were the same though. She had filled out so you could see every curve; delicate or not. And her ears; they were now pointed, and she also had a long tail similar to a German Shepard, that hid under her cloak. At least some demon trait showed. Naraku had told her what she was: a full-blooded dog demon, different than Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, a whole different breed, but none the less, still a dog demon.

Augustine stopped mid-step. She heard dry leaves crunch. She looked over her shoulder and gave a fanged smile. Her hands glowed a light red; a simple, yet complex fire spell. She spun around and shot a wall of fire around the room. She heard some mild curses and ran where they cam from. Running quietly, she slides the sword from its sheath. Swinging up, she bought it down upon the one that cursed, but not killing him. She held him with the tip of the sword on his nose. "Good, good. Let him go Augustine." Naraku commanded. She grinned and slid her sword back into its sheath. She turned around, the guy put his burnt hand on her shoulder. Augustine paused. "Remove your hand." She said, using slight command. He kept it there. "Get your hand off my shoulder before I **_actually _**kill you!" She yelled. He still kept his hand on her shoulder. Augustine grabbed his hand and threw him into a wall. His body hit with a loud thud that echoed through-out the room. He laughed, "Was that suppose to kill me?" Augustine laughed back at his insult. "That wasn't… this is!" Around her, the floor glowed a deep purple. His eyes went wide. Augustine closed her eyes, and hung her head. A breeze seemed to blow her hair around. He scrambled to get up. Her eyes changed color, though you couldn't see them.

"Augustine!" Naraku yelled. Augustine came back and snapped her eyes, now a glowing purple, open and her head up. She let a low growl escape her throat. Her hair now settled, all disheveled. "Dearest Augustine, come here." Naraku said, yet it wasn't a command. Augustine walked to the corner and stood before him.

"Yes M'lord?" She asked, almost sounding innocent, like she did nothing wrong. Her "toy" got up and ran out the door, scarred for life. Naraku smiled at her success. "You mustn't go off threatening every man we get for you to train on. Maybe we should put you in a real battle." Augustine grinned at the thought. She walked over and sat next to him. Naraku smiled. 'Good to see I have a powerful… minion I guess I could say. Just so long she doesn't remember Sesshomaru.' His thought ended as Augustine laid her head on his shoulder. Naraku 's eyes widened in surprise. "Naraku… when will I fight someone in a true battle?" He pondered her question. "Soon. Maybe in the next day or tonight." Augustine smiled, and tilted her head up. Naraku looked down out at her. 'They're calling for something. Should I give them what they plea?' He smirked, 'Of course, why not.' Naraku bent his head forward, as Augustine leaned in, and kissed her full. Though Augustine was a bit surprised, she accepted his greeting, and returned a bit as well. Naraku was the first to use tongue. Augustine let a small moan escape her throat. Naraku grinned and pulled her onto him. Augustine stopped at the sound of someone coming down the hall. "Don't worry dear, no one's coming." Naraku haunted. Augustine turned back to Naraku, whose hand was up her shirt, and went back 'making-out' with him. But, how wrong he was.

"Naraku. Inuyasha is near." Kagura stated as she opened the door and saw the two kissing. Naraku stopped and looked at her with disbelief. "What? Inuyasha?" He looked at Augustine and grinned. "We have your first battle." Augustine got off him and he got up. She grinned, as did Naraku. 'So, maybe this will be your death Inuyasha.' He though. He walked out after Kagura had left. Augustine following after him. Naraku went to the front of the castle and sat on the deck. "Augustine, stand behind the door until I tell you to come out." She nodded and stood behind the door. Soon enough, Inuyasha had made it. "Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled as he raced into the castle grounds, Kagome and everyone following. "Inuyasha… how pleasant it is to see you." Naraku greeted and smirked. "What's that suppose to mean? This is going to be the last you see me!" Inuyasha warned threateningly. Naraku just smirked. "No, I believe it's going to be the last time I see you. Augustine, come out." Augustine walked out and stood next to the sitting Naraku. "Another weak minion? Feh… I could kill her like I did all the others." Naraku only smiled more. "She is no weak minion. She is different. Go ahead Augustine, show him." Augustine gave a small head nod. "Yes M'lord." She walked down to the battling field and stood about 3 meters from Inuyasha. He drew Tetsusaiga.

"She have any jewel shards Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome looked over Augustine. "None." Kagome yelled back. Inuyasha nodded. "This is going to be quick. Give up while you can!" Augustine laughed at his statement. "You truly believe you can kill me easily?" Augustine asked him. Inuyasha look stumped. "It's your funeral!" He used wind scar. Augustine dodged it easily. She laughed, "Was that to harm me? No no no, try like this!" She closed her eyes and muttered some words under her breath. The ground around Inuyasha started to shake. She opened her eyes and looks at Inuyasha. As soon as she did, the ground collapsed. "Huh?" Inuyasha jumped out of the crumbling gravel. Augustine used another gravity spell to hold him down, while she used another to control the gravel. She slammed his body into the ground. Inuyasha winced a bit. "That all you got?" He asked. "No." She answered back. She allowed him to get up and charge at her with Tetsusaiga drawn. She drew her sword. He swung down at her, as though he were about to use Wing Scar. She blocked Tetseiga with easy. Her turn to attack. She swung over her head and brought it up at a diagonal cut. Inuyasha blocked it and counter-attacked. Augustine didn't react in time. She got the blow across her stomach. She gasped. A pain for 2 years before came back. 'What… I'm still here!' She looked at Naraku, well, more like glared at Naraku. "You bastard! You kept me here for 2 years for your damn training! I should kill you!" Naraku 's smug smile was off his face. "What?" Augustine ran at him, completely forgetting about Inuyasha. "Hey! We're supposed to be fighting!" Inuyasha yelled at her. "No, I think she's serious Inuyasha. Think back two years ago… when we ran to Sesshomaru's camping area. Is she that one female that was missing from the camp?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha took a sniff. "She is…" Inuyasha ran after Augustine to help kill Naraku.

Augustine still had her sword drawn and jumped at Naraku. Naraku just dodged. Inuyasha soon joined Augustine. "Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yelled at the same time Augustine sent a lightning spell. The lightning hit Naraku, the wind scar missed its target. Naraku caught fire, but he laughed. "No……" Augustine whispered. "That's not him… only a puppet!" She yelled. Inuyasha looked at her. "How can you tell?" Augustine rounded on him. "You can't sense it! That's not his scent! Plus, the puppet is over there! Watch out for the demons!" Augustine yelled at him and broke into a run to get out of her prison for 2 years. Inuyasha ran after her. She actually tired him out. "Let's go Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as Kagome started to run out.

Augustine was just about to make it out when Kagura stepped in front of her. "Let me go Kagura!" Kagura held her fan up and used Dances of blades. Augustine grabbed Kagura with her magic and threw her into the castle, she kept running.

Sesshomaru-

Rin turned 9 a couple of weeks ago. She didn't really change, except that she had gotten a little taller. Jaken was now more wary of her than ever. Sesshomaru none the less, defiantly looked the same. Earlier that day, he sensed Inuyasha but ignored it. Why did he care what Inuyasha was after? There was another thing that bothered him though… Inuyasha didn't usually come around in his land, unless it was after Naraku. But, Naraku wasn't in his land. He made sure of it. "Want anything to eat before we leave Rin?" The lord asked. "No Lord Sesshomaru. I'm not that hungry." Sesshomaru nodded as Rin got onto Ah-Un 's back, Jaken climbing on after her. Sesshomaru lead them off north-west, hoping to maybe find Naraku.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked. He turned his head to look at her. "Remember 2 years ago, there was that lady that traveled with us… what happened to her?" Sesshomaru pondered the question. 'She remembered after 2 years? I had almost forgotten about her.' "I do not know Rin." He said truthfully. Rin nodded then went to annoy Jaken, her favorite thing to do.

Augustine-

Augustine finally came clear of the castle. She long ago lost Inuyasha. Good riddance too. Somehow, he reminded her of someone… someone she knew. She couldn't place it though. She shrugged it off and kept walking.

About 7 hours of being free, she came upon a stream. She actually laughed. It had been to long since she had actual water, or a good bathe. Smiling, Augustine stripped down out of her cloak, and clothes. She took her clothes and things with her. She needed to wash them. There was blood on it, and she could always dry it with her magick. The only thing was, it was a stream in the open, and anyone could walk up on her and spy. That's one thing she now hated… Spies. So, to keep out intruders, she put up a barrier that would protect the area and herself. She grabbed her clothes and threw them in the water. Soon after, she put up a strong, impenetrable barrier. Augustine jumped in. Once submerged, she screamed underwater from the cold feeling; yet it felt good. She came up and flipped her hair out of her face. She grabbed her tail and cleaned most of the dirt off. She had no problem with the tail, just it was hard to clean and keep clean. She figured she would just show her tail, unless she was going into a village. She swam over to her soaked clothes and used her magick to clean them. It took about twenty minutes because of all the stains in it and such. After she was done cleaning her clothes, she decided to get out as well. She dried all her clothes and slipped them back on. She hung her cloak around her shoulders. It hid her tail but she changed her mind, she didn't need anyone knowing she had a tail. On her cloak, she had a hood. She put her hood up and started off north-west.

Inuyasha-

"Who was that?" Sango asked a little bit after the encounter. "I'm not sure. Back two years ago, there was a female scent with Sesshomaru. I think that was her. I couldn't get much out of him because he was upset or something. I still don't know though." Inuyasha explained. "She was quit a beauty if I do say so." Miroku said, while groping Sango. Sango 's eye twitched. She turned and slapped Miroku, giving a nice echo around the forest path. Kagome turned and saw Miroku with the signature red hand-print across his cheek. Kagome sighed and shook her head.

Augustine-

About 3 hours later, she found a nice clearing. She was just about to step into it when a male demon walked in. She sighed and walked forward. "Excuse me… I was here first. Please go to a different clearing." The demon looked at her. "I did not see you in here. Therefore; I thought I was free. Do you mind if we share one clearing?" Augustine sighed. "I do mind thanks."

Sesshomaru-

Ah-Un came out from behind the trees. Rin was still awake and she saw the lady. Jaken too saw her and looked at her. She had a hooded cloak on. Her jet-black hair in her face, hand folded in front and a smirk upon her face. "You there! Did you just defy Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken squawked.

Both Augustine and Sesshomaru-

Augustine looked at Jaken, then to Sesshomaru. "My apologize M'lord." She said and bowed down. Rin jumped off Ah-Un and ran to Augustine. "My names Rin!" Augustine got up and looked at the 9 year old in front of her. She smiled to Rin. "Hello Rin. I'm Augustine." Sesshomaru's eyes widened at her name. "Augustine did you say?" Augustine bought her attention to the Lord. "Yes. Heard of me?" She smiled sarcastically. "Yes actually… I have. In fact, I believe I know you. Two years ago, didn't you run from a palace place? You ran into me. You also found out you were a mage. You told Rin, you would be back someday… you promised." Augustine looked at him like he was crazy. Rin looked at Augustine. "You've changed Lady Augustine! You used to have brown hair! And eyes like Lord Sesshomaru's, only darker! Remember?" Augustine thought. She bent down and picked Rin up. "Yes, I remember… all of you. I missed you all!" She started to cry a bit on Rin's tiny shoulder. "Don't cry Augustine!" Rin plead. "I might start crying as well!" Augustine laughed. "Alright, alright." She let her down and looked at Sesshomaru. Augustine smiled and walked over to him. He looked down at her. Augustine threw her arms around his neck. Sesshomaru looked startled, then calmed back down, hugging her back. "I missed you so much!" She whispered harshly into his ear. "I… I missed you too." He whispered back. Silver tears fell onto the lord's kimono. "Don't cry Augustine, don't cry." He kissed her on her cheek. She sniffed. She bought her head up and looked at him. Augustine bent forward, as did Sesshomaru. Their lips met. Sesshomaru bought a clawed hand around the back of her head; Augustine wrapped her arms around his neck more. Sesshomaru deepened the kiss a bit. Augustine let a small growl of pleasure escape her throat. Augustine pulls Sesshomaru closer, he pulls her closer. He pulled back a bit and kissed her neck slowly, delicately. Augustine tilted her neck to the side some. He stopped at a certain part, close to the nape of her neck in back. He sucked on it. 'Dare I make her my mate? Would it change who I am? How I act?' The questions exploded in his mind as he bit down gently. Augustine held her breath. She was waiting for it, then he stopped. Augustine slowly released her breath. "Why did you stop?" She asked as he pulled away. "If I bite you, we're with each other for ever, no turning back. Is that what you wish? How do I know that you won't go back to Naraku?" Sesshomaru turned away to get a fire started. "I have no problem being with you. Two years ago, I did fall in love with you. I still do. I will NEVER go back to Naraku. Never. You can trust me with that!" She pleaded to him. Sesshomaru looked at her again. "You wish to stay with me? Traveling around, watching over Rin?" Augustine nodded. She looked over at Rin. Rin was smiling at her. She shifted her gaze to Jaken. He, of course, glared at her. "Also, how do I know that you won't go running off with my," Sesshomaru looks disgusted. "Half-brother, Inuyasha?" Augustine looked back to him. "I would never, and I mean never, betray you." She said quietly and walked over to him. He looked down. "Is the really what you wish?" He bent down and kissed her neck gently. "Yes Sesshomaru, it is." Augustine closed her eyes. "As you wish…" His warm breath against her cool skin, lips skimming her skin. He slowly opened his mouth and put his teeth on her skin. Augustine took a deep breath. She opened one eye and looked at Rin and Jaken. Rin looked happy; Jaken looked ready to kill Augustine. She closed her eye and slowly released her breath.

Sesshomaru's heart sped up a little, his eyes turned red. He bit down.

End-

Ny: -looks amazed and stopped muttering 'I can't believe I wrote it.'- This actually took me 3 days to write! It's a record! -looks upset- damn… why cant I be Augustine… -sigh- Anyways… update please!


	10. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: When the moon turns blue, I will then own Inuyasha. Until then, he's not mine…_

_Ny: Let's try this again. I believe in this chapter, you will see something's most surprising about our Augustine. Well…I feel like putting reviews at the end…. So… onward with the story! And sorry it's taking so long!_

_Chapter 9:_

_A small gasp escaped Augustine's lips. Rin watched the two, holding her breath. Jaken still looked ready to kill her. After a couple more seconds; Sesshomaru let go, looked at the mark, and watched it leave a scar to prove they're together. Augustine opened her eyes. She looked deep into his. He looked back just as deeply. "There is no going back now. Since it has been years since our last time, tell us about yourself." Augustine sighed deeply and sat down, ignoring the throbbing pain in her neck. Sesshomaru still stood where he was. Augustine looked up, "I guess you could say I figured out may past." One of his eyebrows lifted in slight curiosity, "How so?" Augustine nodded slowly, "I had been there once before, when I was young. He killed my mother, and would've killed me, had I not escaped. I am not only mage, but also part demon as well. I'm pretty sure I am a demon of the shadow dog. A rare type, indeed. Naraku had taught me many things, all of which having to do with dark magick. But one thing I had always known how to do, weak or strong, was being able to control and use shadows, even warp them, to my will. I had used this technique many a time against various enemies he had bought in to try and challenge me. One enemy he didn't bring in… was myself. I would be a danger to myself, yet he couldn't see that. It he actually had a destiny set for me, he would have had me try and defeat myself. Yet he could not do so. He claimed to be intelligent, and I will give him that. But in a fight against a mage, he could not win." Augustine sighed deeply. She glanced around and looked deeply into the embers of the fire. "I had many fights, all of which I won. It seemed he thought I would be weak, and thought a challenge just might be Inuyasha, whom I actually teame dup with and got away from both Naraku and Inuyasha. If it had not been for Inuyasha, I wouldn't be here now." _

_"You were about to fight Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked, almost heatedly. Augustine nodded and looked away from the fire and at him. It was now Sesshomaru's turn to look into the fire and think. "Naraku would have made us fight, however I snapped out of my daze he had me under." Augustine said quietly under her breath. Rin blinked soundlessly and walked over to Augustine and laid her head on her lap, "It's so wonderful to have you back, Lady Augustine." Augustine smiled, "Please, just Augustine. And it's wonderful to be back here with you." She said back, "I'm going to try and get some sleep, now that I think about it, I haven't had a decent nights sleep in a few years." Sesshomaru looked over at her and nodded. Augustine nodded back and closed her eyes, hopeful to fall asleep._

_-End_

_Ny: Alright guys, sorry for the wait.. but I think this is the last one I'm gonna do. In truth: I forgot I even was writing this! I haven't been on FF in so long, I forgot I had this account… So- I guess with this story, it's good-bye.. and Look for my new author name: spite414 ! In any anime, most-likely in Fruits Basket or InuYasha. And sorry it is short, but I had no idea after a.. what.. 7 month break.. Sorry!_


End file.
